Never Wanting It
by shamelessOne
Summary: She was standing, pleading for him to forgive her. For everything. To forget. LL. Oneshot. [Complete, just edited it.]


_Never wanting it._

She was standing, he was sitting, she was pleading for him to forgive her. For everything. To forget everything, and he was just sitting there, staring off into space, not letting his expression give anything away. He was being careful not to let her know that he really didn't care how bad she messed up, because he always would love her, and he was just replaying that in his mind. Like it would never stop. Just repeating, and repeating over and over again. It wouldn't stop, so I guess that meant that he had to tell her that, or else it would never leave him. It proved that it was just he and she. Forever and always. Never to be broken again. He looked up at her and saw that she was still pleading, begging, asking him for everything to be right again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks; she looked panicked, frantic. Like she would die if he didn't love her, only he did, yet somehow she didn't know that. Then his mouth was on hers. Gently, full of his love for her.

Soon after, he felt her relax against him, pressing her palms against his chest, gripping his shirt, like she was afraid he wasn't real, or that he was going to leave forever. But he wouldn't do that.

They didn't rush anything for the longest time, just wanting to be developed in each other, afraid to let go. Not wanting to. Like there was an electric force keeping them together.

His kisses began to grow faster in speed, and more urgent, wanting more, wanting her. Both of their emotions coming into the open through their actions. It was like she was about to rip through his shirt, and he was gripping her waist and pulling her so close to his body it seemed like any second she would just break, or his hands would leave imprints in her skin. How he wanted to break free and actually say to her, that he loved her and that he was so sorry. But another part of him just couldn't let go, he was glued to her, it seemed. And couldn't break free. Not that he wanted to.

Neither wanted to be torn apart again, but they eventually separated, letting each other breath and soak in everything that had just happened.

Then she looked up at him, with tears still on her cheeks, dry now, leaving stains on her face. His eyes were just staring back at her and he actually looked like he was about to cry too, because he just couldn't keep his emotions hidden anymore. And then one finally escaped, seeming like it was in slow motion, falling down until it hit the floor, making the only sound in the whole house. Breaking the silence for only a split second.

She stood there waiting for him, staring down in the darkness. Glancing down at the floorboards, looking at the small spot where his tear had landed. It had had nowhere to go. She was brought back by him taking her hands in his, holding them tightly, kissing them softly, just staring at her in the eyes, relief and sadness all in one look. He wasn't all that sure how he was supposed to feel after that, but he knew he was happy about it. But he didn't know if she was. She had been quiet the whole time. Of course, so had he. He brought both of their hands down to their hips, which were still close, both their thighs touching, wanting comfort in the other. He started to play with her hands, which were smaller than his, which enveloped them both into his palm. She responded by crossing their hands together. Holding them tight. Then he leaned down slightly and pressed his forehead against hers slightly and looked deeply into her eyes, through the darkness, and saw past all the hurt and every other emotion that was swimming inside of her at the moment, and the past few minutes. They both closed their eyes, just standing there, in the silence of the house. All they could hear was each other's breathing. In, out, in, out. After a minute or silence she finally said something. Whispering, she softly said his name, and all he did was open his eyes and lean down and kiss her on the lips and moved his head back to the last position he was in. This time she leaned up after he did and kissed him again, wanting to feel his lips against hers, wanting to feel him sighing into her mouth, breathing against her, everything. Wanted to let go of all the feelings that she had, just for now, because now they mean nothing at the moment. She just wants to melt in his touch, wants to feel her hands in his, grasping onto them like they had never before.

She could feel him untangling their hands and moving his to her lower back, pushing her up against him and backing up slightly bumping up into the chair and tripping slightly, but refusing to let go of her and break the kiss. Sitting them down on the chair, tilting it back against the wall it was against, her leaning on his chest, still kissing him deeply, neither of them ever wanted to let go. He takes her hands again, holding them near his shoulders, just wanting to hold on to her again.

Not wanting to break free, but had to, she broke away from him just long enough to catch her breath and turn back to him. But by the time she looked at him, he was already sucking on her neck softly, and she just tilted her head to allow him more access.

Just as quickly as he went to her neck, he went back up to her lips and kissed her long and hard, pushing her slightly backwards, putting the chair back on the floor with a thud.

Pushing them both down almost to his knees, still kissing her, he slowly parted them and leaned back up against the back of the chair, taking a deep breath, trying to get back the oxygen he lost. As did she, as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Just sitting there with her eyes closed. Listening to everything in the house, which was really nothing, and reflecting, on what had just happened. She had never expected this from him tonight; she just wanted to talk to him, about everything. But it was mainly her who was doing the talking. He had sat there, just staring at her, and then at the ground and then at his hands. Then back to her. With need in his eyes, and that's when he had kissed her.

Sighing slightly, he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tight.

And finally, softly he spoke to her.

"I never wanted it to turn out this way." He simply let her know, and then she silenced him by holding onto him and pressing her lips against his again, and silently promising that it never would again.

**The end. **


End file.
